


Что-то приятное

by LubitelnitsaHE, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Вечер после рабочего дня, когда хочется заняться чем-то приятным.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 9





	Что-то приятное

Когда Хэнк был молод, он временами хотел посмотреть в глаза хотя бы одному холиварщику и задать вопрос:

— Зачем?

И спустя два десятка лет он получил ответ:

— Бесит, — резко ответил Гэвин, поморщился, злобно клацая по клавиатуре, и продолжил: — Серьёзно, какого хрена они думают, что раз их кумир выиграл конкурс, значит, он гений и надо обязательно об этом каждому сказать?! — под конец повысил голос, а на последнем слове он гневно ударил по клавише, отправляя обширный ответ.

Хэнк посмотрел на затылок Гэвина, затем слегка наклонил голову в сторону, чтобы увидеть монитор. Отображалось несколько чатов, в каждый из которых Гэвин что-то активно строчил. Рьяность, с которой он готов был воевать в Интернет-сражениях, Хэнк не мог понять.

— Ну, мало ли, тем более, в Интернете постоянно кто-то неправ, ну и что? Ты ж не можешь ругаться с каждым из них.

— Ты. Недооцениваешь. Мою. Мощь, — чеканя произнёс Гэвин, снова что-то решительно печатая.

Хэнк закатил глаза. Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Тем более сейчас, когда Гэвин выглядел особо соблазнительно в своей ярости. Хэнк зашёл со спины, рукой скользнул в горловину чужой футболки, чтобы настойчиво пройтись по соскам, эрогенной зоне, и прижался губами к затылку. От кипящей злости Гэвин казался распалённым, к этой энергии так и тянуло прикоснуться. Вжать в себя и не отпускать. Хэнк ощущал, как сильно он соскучился по Гэвину: после его повышения до капитана они стали реже видеться. Если им и удавалось пересечься на рабочей неделе, то только дома, да и то с большей вероятностью кто-то из них спал.

— Может, да ну их? — прошептал на ухо и запустил вторую руку под футболку, отвлекая от ругани в Интернете. — Иди ко мне.

Гэвин передёрнул плечами и зашипел:

— Я не в настроении, отстань.

Звучало хлёстко, словно пощёчина. Для Хэнка этого было достаточно. Он отступил, быстро давя небольшую горечь простой мыслью: секс должен быть обоюдным желанием. Принуждение немыслимо. Даже если в качестве альтернативы любовник занимается, с его точки зрения, бесполезной фигнёй. Ему срочно надо было унять эмоции: не для новых ссор они заново выстраивали отношения.

Хэнк закопался рукой в седые волосы, массируя затылок, и посмотрел в окно. Безрадостная погода: косой дождь, неприятная температура, тусклые краски. Второй месяц осени он однозначно не любил. Пробежал взглядом по полкам и, не найдя то, что ему приглянулось бы в качестве занятия, достал комплект чистой одежды — стратегический запас — и пошёл к выходу из комнаты. Сообщил Гэвину:

— Тогда я в ванную, полежу немного.

— Дрочить, небось, будешь.

— Разумеется, — бросил Хэнк уже в дверях ванной. Ответ Гэвина он не услышал: дверь неплохо изолировала от остальной части квартиры.

Раз уж с романтикой сегодня не везло, Хэнк считал, что имеет полное право себя побаловать. Тем более: когда у него в следующий раз будет нормальный выходной?

Залез в шкафчик, куда Гэвин редко заглядывал, перебрал флаконы с пеной для ванны, остановил выбор на том, который обещал запах ананасов. Хэнк усмехнулся: набор недавно подарил Коннор, откуда-то узнав предпочтения относительно запахов. Ананасы, бананы — любимые фрукты Хэнка. За это было стыдно, да и Гэвин обожал его стебать на тему, за что он любит бананы — и побольше, однако…

В топку, сегодня Хэнк будет пахнуть ананасами. Он — взрослый мужик, лейт… уже капитан полиции, он имеет полное право дома пахнуть тем, что ему нравится!

Пока ванна наполнялась водой и пеной, Хэнк «общался» с системой климат-контроля, выбирая комфортную температуру. Очень полезная штука, как оказалось, которая позволяла сидеть в ванной сколько душе угодно. Поэтому Гэвин не хотел окончательно переезжать к Хэнку, однако у самого Гэвина квартира не вместила бы всё дорогое сердцу Хэнка барахло, да и Сумо тесновато. А если учесть свободолюбивого попугая Гэвина, который — на счастье Хэнка — сейчас спал в своей клетке, то пространства должно быть больше. Пока безуспешно шли поиски варианта, который устроил бы их обоих, но они никуда не спешили.

С довольным стоном Хэнк погрузился в тёплую воду и прикрыл глаза. В голову пришла мысль всё же «выпустить пар», но его настолько быстро разморило, что ему хотелось просто понежиться в приятной воде, вдыхая любимый аромат, и не думать ни о чём. Он, кажется, даже немного задремал, когда внезапно открылась дверь и в ванную ворвался Гэвин. «Приспичило в туалет?» — подумал Хэнк, всё ещё не открывая глаза, в этот момент забыв, что у Гэвина раздельный санузел, ожидая, что он так же решительно убежит, сделав свои дела.

Ругательства под нос, звук снимаемой одежды, и Гэвин с плеском забрался в ванную, сразу же седлая Хэнка. Глаза пришлось открыть.

Хэнк удивлённо посмотрел на Гэвина, который устраивался у него на коленях. И не просто, а откровенно потираясь о Хэнка промежностью, не оставляя иных интерпретаций своих намерений.

— Ты ж не хотел, — с хрипотцой произнёс Хэнк и подвинулся, стараясь дать Гэвину больше пространства для манёвра.

Гэвин фыркнул, зачесал влажные волосы Хэнка и притянул к себе.

— Я передумал, — ответил Гэвин. В его глазах горел огонь, он поцеловал, захватывая и кусая за губу, и отстранился. Облизнулся. — Вообще, чего ты меня не уламывал?

Хэнк уже устроил свои ладони на ягодицах Гэвина, разминая, но пока ещё не касаясь входа.

— Гэвин, напоминаю в предпоследний раз, после последнего предупреждения начну игнорировать: для меня «нет» — это «нет». Я не люблю игры в насилие. Но у нас с тобой есть куча других, верно? — закончил Хэнк игриво.

Он прошёлся ладонями по бокам, выше, пока не достиг сосков, которые начал теребить. Гэвин изогнулся и, похабно улыбаясь, ответил:

— Например, в царя горы или лучшего наездника.

Он коротко двинул бёдрами, потираясь полувозбуждённым членом о чужой живот. Остатки сонного состояния слетели мигом. Хэнк обхватил затылок Гэвина и притянул ближе, вжимая в себя, глубоко целуя, а второй рукой обнял за талию, удобнее усаживая. Гэвин с рыком попытался перехватить инициативу, терзая Хэнка, чуть ли не опрокинул его. Хэнк в последний раз мазнул по губам и прижался к шее, слегка прикусывая и облизывая. Прошептал на ухо, вспомнив:

— Что ты им сказал? Попрощался?

— Нет, сказал, что иду трахать своего парня, а вот как закончу — поимею их всех.

«Если у тебя силы, конечно, останутся», — подумал про себя Хэнк и вновь прижался к губам.

С одной стороны, он уважал право Гэвина творить то, что ему приносит удовольствие. С другой, сегодня хотелось проявить эгоизм и чтобы после Гэвин вместе с ним пошёл в кровать, а не к компьютеру.

При мысли, как он будет сексуально выматывать Гэвина, жар от возбуждения усилился. Хэнк стиснул его бока и припал к ключице, вылизывая, вдыхая запах чужого тела, в который соблазнительно вмешался запах пены. И тут же почувствовал, как Гэвин вывернулся и куснул за шею, оставляя засос. Затем ещё и ещё, вырывая стоны.

— Кровосос.

Гэвин фыркнул в ответ.

— Считай это расплатой за непристойный запах. Чёрт, Хэнк, когда ты пронёс такой гель?!

— Фирменная тайна, — отшутился Хэнк, не поправляя, что это вообще-то пена, развернул лицо Гэвина к себе и прижался в поцелуе, пресекая новую колкость.

Ему хотелось вставить Гэвину, отсосать, облизать от головы до пяток. Чувство, похожее на голод, захватило его естество, и, судя по жадным прикосновениям Гэвина, это было взаимно.

Только вот для реализации своего плана Хэнку стоило поумерить собственный пыл. «Как жаль, что под рукой ни кольца, ни ремешка, — мысленно посетовал Хэнк, легонько прикусывая Гэвина за сосок. — Придётся рассчитывать исключительно на терпение. Благо, — Хэнк дразнящим движением большим пальцем прошёлся по налитой кровью головке члена Гэвина, из-за чего тот зарычал и толкнулся ему в руку, — в этом у меня полное преимущество».

Он развёл ягодицы Гэвина в стороны и средним пальцем коснулся промежности.

— Да входи уже, — недовольно прошипел Гэвин. Потянулся к полке, схватил какой-то тюбик и пихнул его Хэнку. — Особое приглашение, что ли, ждёшь?

— Никак нет, — ответил Хэнк, плотоядно смотря на Гэвина. — Так бы тебя и съел.

Гэвин прогнулся, красуясь. Царапнул Хэнка по соску.

— Ты тоже ничего, аппетитный. Дай укушу?

И дёрнулся, когда Хэнк приступил к делу.

— Да-а, — довольно протянул Гэвин, когда Хэнк помассировал простату. — Наконец-то.

Он упёрся левой рукой в плечо Хэнка, правой обхватил чужой крупный член, провёл по вздувшимся венкам и сжал у основания. Очень хорошо. Чтобы совсем не расплыться, Хэнк прикусил язык и добавил палец, терзая Гэвина сзади.

Гэвин был упругим, податливым, и Хэнка откровенно вело. И подготовка превращалась из необходимости в интимную ласку. Стараясь держать собственное возбуждение в узде, Хэнк вспоминал шутки Гэвина, когда тот растягивал Хэнка: он в свою очередь упругостью не отличался, что Гэвин обязательно в шутливо-язвительной манере комментировал.

Немного помогло, вопреки действиям Гэвина, который вовсю игрался с его членом и целенаправленно гулял второй рукой по самым чувствительным местам, надавливая на поясницу, царапая вдоль позвоночника.

Хэнк выдохнул и прижался губами к плечу Гэвина. Хорошо, даже очень. В таком духе эйфория наступит очень скоро. Так дело не пойдёт.

— Подвинься-ка, — скомандовал Хэнк, обхватывая Гэвина за талию.

— Что, аттракционы закрываются? — недовольно произнёс Гэвин, когда Хэнк вынул из него пальцы. Напоследок царапнув его по бокам, позволил усадить себя на широкий край и раздвинул ноги. — Только не откуси, а то взгляд чересчур голодный, — сказал с похабной улыбкой, выпячивая своё достоинство.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — в тон ответил Хэнк и накрыл губами головку. Потрогал кончиком языка дырочку, затем плавно, ощущая тяжесть толстого члена Гэвина на языке миллиметр за миллиметром, насадился на него, пока член не упёрся ему в горло. Сглотнул, плотно сжал щёки. Уловил рваный выдох Гэвина, короткое проклятье, и тот раздвинул ноги сильнее, не предпринимая попыток толкнуться в Хэнка.

Хэнк сжал его бёдра и начал двигаться. От основания до головки, вынимал, чтобы обвести языком каждую венку, затем снова насаживался, посасывал, из-за чего Гэвин не мог сдержать дрожи.

— Проклятье, Хэнк! — Гэвин схватил его за волосы, останавливая. — Должны ввести уголовное наказание за это! — Хэнк поперхнулся, и Гэвин его тут же отстранил, снимая со своего члена. — Чего ржёшь? — сверху-вниз обратился он к давящемуся от смеха Хэнку. — Это, чёрт, серьёзное оружие! Пытать им можно! — возмутился Гэвин, а на его лице расплылась улыбка-оскал, подтверждая — это он сказал шутя, а не желая задеть.

Хэнк откинул голову и заржал, не пытаясь сдерживаться. Успокоившись, проговорил:

— Это самый шикарный комплимент, который я слышал.

— Иди в жопу, Хэнк, — отмахнулся Гэвин. Сжал его волосы и потянул, чтобы Хэнк приподнялся. — Я не шучу, ты шикарно сосёшь — не зря так любишь бананы, — но пора уже переходить к делу.

— К жопе?

— Да, именно к ней, — прошептал Гэвин в губы Хэнка.

Его зрачки почти вытеснили радужную оболочку. Тяжёлое дыхание, дрожь от сильного возбуждения. Хэнк его погладил по щеке, ощущая колкую щетину, и его переполняло чувство иррационального умиления от близости. Которое тут же прошло, когда Гэвин попробовал его ущипнуть. Более испытывать его терпение точно не стоило.

Хэнк осторожно поднялся, потянул за собою Гэвина и…

— Чёрт, Хэнк, я тебя тоже хочу полапать! — возмутился Гэвин, когда Хэнк захотел повернуть его к себе спиной.

— Было за что меня лапать, я… — Хэнк прервался, когда Гэвин крепко схватил его за зад и грубовато помял.

— А это что? — ехидно произнёс Гэвин.

Хэнк сдался, хотя он бы мог ещё поспорить, его из них двоих приятнее лапать.

— В кровати покажешь все места, за которые меня можно помацать, возражать не буду, а сейчас будь лапочкой и…

По глазам Гэвина Хэнк понимал: тот был не в силах терпеть долго, огонь страсти кипел в жилах. Три, два, один…

— Ловлю на слове, — теперь сдался Гэвин и развернулся.

Улыбнувшись, Хэнк прижал его стене. Гэвин закинул правую ногу на специальную подставку как раз для таких утех — не зря он настоял однажды на её покупке. Хэнк пристроился и медленно вошёл. И тут же остановился, сжимая бёдра Гэвина, который мгновение назад попытался насадиться посильнее.

— Какого хрена, Гэвин? — поинтересовался Хэнк, не давая тому сдвинуться и на миллиметр. Член ныл, и Хэнк прекрасно понимал, что долго он не продержится, но всё же… — Я, напоминаю, если забыл, большой.

«И совсем не хочу тебе навредить», — но это Хэнк сказать уже не успел.

Гэвин обернулся. Пообещал:

— Если ты сейчас не начнёшь двигаться, я тебя съем. Отымею, а потом съем, для начала откусив каждую выступающую деталь.

От грозных слов, сказанных так страстно, из головы Хэнка вылетели последние разумные мысли: Гэвин прекрасно знал, куда бить. Резкий толчок — так, чтобы головка и изгиб прошлись по простате. Задержался, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением полного погружения. Медленно достал и снова загнал на всю длину. Гэвин прогнулся и застонал, ладонями упираясь в стену.

Хэнк плотнее в него вжался. Скользнул рукой по бедру и обхватил чужой член, лаская всеми пальцами, играя на нём, как на инструменте. Гэвин заскулил от этого действия и требовательно толкнулся, одновременно насаживаясь, умоляя о продолжении — он был на грани, Хэнк чувствовал.

Свободной рукой Хэнк коснулся наряжённых пальцев Гэвина, переплетая, ощущая ответное действие. Он легонько прихватил зубами за загривок.

— Пора кончать, — хрипло прошептал в красное ухо и ускорился.

Хэнка конкретно вело от Гэвина, такого страстного, по-животному рычащего, зажатого между ним и стеной, как в ловушке, из которой совсем не хотел вырваться.

Слишком жарко. Гэвин лбом уткнулся в стену и с протяжным стоном кончил в руку Хэнка, который продолжал его настойчиво ласкать, выдаивая последние соки.

Хэнк сделал ещё пару толчков, пока Гэвин содрогался от бурного оргазма, и вынул, тут же пачкая чужие бёдра. На автомате Хэнк аккуратно усадил Гэвина, который еле на ногах держался, в ванну и уселся рядом.

Тяжёлое дыхание обоих, плеск чуть остывшей воды. Гэвин лениво развернулся и прижался к Хэнку губами, единым движением передавая своё состояние. Медленно, протяжно.

Сытый, довольный и ленивый зверь. Хэнк улыбнулся в поцелуй и прикрыл глаза, обнимая обессиленного Гэвина.

Слова были не нужны.

Немного погодя, преодолевая собственную послеоргазменную ленность, Хэнк привёл в порядок их обоих — Гэвина хватило только на безапелляционное требование, чтобы Хэнк взял другой гель. На второй раунд их пока не тянуло.

Хэнк укутал помытого Гэвина в домашний мягкий халат, немного полюбовался на него: взрослый грубый мужик в белом махровом одеянии — ему нравилось такое сочетание. Предложил:

— В кровать?

— В кровать, — согласился Гэвин и зевнул. — И я не забыл о твоём обещании!

— Я и не надеялся, — соврал Хэнк, ведя их в спальню: он думал, что Гэвин забудет в пылу страсти. С другой стороны, перспектива возбуждала — Гэвин умел быть очень изобретательным, а Хэнку всё же нравилось, когда его настойчиво трогают.

Выключили свет, легли под одним одеялом — Хэнк заранее приготовился, что посреди ночи ему придётся отбирать свою часть назад. Он почти погрузился в сон, когда сквозь веки увидел свет. Открыл глаза, застонал — Гэвин умудрился по пути взять свой телефон и теперь что-то на нём печатал.

— Грёбаный зуммер, — проворчал Хэнк и навис над Гэвином.

Тот поднял взгляд — совсем осоловелый. Его глаза сами собой закрывались, но он явно хотел из последних сил продолжить ругань.

— Да я тут почти доказал… Эй! — Гэвин взмахнул рукой, когда Хэнк у него отобрал телефон.

Ну как, отобрал — Гэвин был слишком уставшим, так что Хэнк просто взял мобильный из ослабленной хватки. Щурясь, посмотрел на экран. Сплошные грамматические ошибки.

— Не, дорогой, спать. Завтра ответишь.

И подмял под себя возмущённого Гэвина, предварительно отложив телефон подальше. Обнял за талию, нежно клюнул в щеку. Тот хорохорился, но уже без огонька. Хэнк вдохнул запах шампуня и прошептал в макушку:

— Спи, мой грозный интернет-тролль.

— Пшлнхрн, банановый маньяк, — ответил ему в тон Гэвин и через пару мгновений засопел, устроив руки на заднице Хэнка.

Хэнк прикрыл глаза, засыпая с приятными мыслями.


End file.
